


Pete Top/Kevin Bottom

by GoodJanet



Category: The League (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Drinking, F/M, Gay Panic, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin gets drunk enough to consider the possibility of sleeping with Pete and freaks out when he realizes he'd be okay with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pete Top/Kevin Bottom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaci3PO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaci3PO/gifts).



> I wrote this fic for kaci3PO because the fandom rests solely on her shoulders, and I am so thankful that she gave me three wonderful fics to read. I felt like returning the favor! :)

“Kevin, I couldn’t get ahold of your first wife, so I gave your second wife a call because I assumed you were avoiding me due to the fact that both of you are serial colluders.”

“What was so important that you had to call Jenny _and_ Pete when you couldn’t get ahold of me? We all have jobs, you know.”

Ruxin laughs and points before taking a sip of his beer.

“Ah ha ha, so you admit it! You DO consider Pete to be your second wife! I knew it. So how has Pete top/Kevin bottom been treating you? Is that why we’re standing instead of sitting in a booth right now?”

Kevin shakes his head and takes a drink. The tiny voice at the back of his head is begging him not to do anything obvious. He can’t let Ruxin know that he’s thought about fucking Jenny and Pete for years. Ruxin hurls insults while he impassively ignores him until even Ruxin gets bored and announces:

“I’m gonna go home and put an anchor baby in my wife now. Peace out.”

Ruxin leaves, but Kevin hangs back. Jenny was gonna be home late anyway, so there’s no rush. He kind of wants to talk to Jenny about some things though. He orders another beer and thanks god that Taco was out of town another half-assed business venture. 

Pete was probably out on a date right now. He probably had some disgustingly hot young blonde girl bent over her kitchen table right now, just pounding away at her like he didn’t even care about her a little bit. He tries not to think about her swaying breasts, and Pete’s cock way up inside her. He tries and fails not to think about Pete’s vinegar strokes, so he orders another beer and calls himself a cab. Hopefully the city won’t tow his car since he’s not fit to drive anywhere right now.

Jenny’s car is in the driveway when he pulls up, and he’s suddenly hesitant to go inside. What if she smells it on him? What if she can tell he’s been thinking about Pete all night? Kevin can’t decide if that’s a good thing or a bad thing; he has no clue what her reaction might be.

He talks himself into going inside because stalling would be a quick way for Jenny to tell that something was off. Jenny is at the door to greet him with a big kiss on the lips, and his hands immediately go to her waist so he can pull her in. It earns him a seductive giggle, and Kevin wonders how he got so damn lucky.

“Ellie and Christopher are asleep,” she whispers.

Jenny tugs on his tie, and he helplessly follows her to the bedroom feeling slightly restored. The clothes come off fast, and he pushes her backwards onto the bed to climb on top of his gorgeous wife. He’s so, so glad that he didn’t have too many beers to get an erection. Sleeping with Jenny was never something that was going to get old.

“Did you have a good day, baby? You kind of smell like a brewery,” she teases.

“Yeah, no, it was great. Fine. It’s-it’s better now.”

He puts on a brave smile and pushes away his feelings from earlier, but of course Jenny isn’t fooled. Her brows furrow, and she puts a hand on his chest to get him to stop moving.

“Baby, what’s the matter?”

“Nothing, nothing. Everything is perfectly fine. Nothing wrong here. Nope.”

“Kevin.”

Jenny gently pushes Kevin off of her, and she turns on her side to talk to him. His cheeks are bright red, and he knows it. He can feel them flaming under Jenny’s scrutiny and his desire to blurt everything out at once.

“What’s going on, Kevin? You’re hiding something, and it probably doesn’t help that you had so much to drink. You know beer turns you into a two-way mirror.”

“It’s Pete!” he blurts. “Maybe, just maybe the guys are right, you know? Maybe I’ve just been blind to it because of all the guys teasing me. Maybe I have feelings for Pete.”

Jenny’s eyes are wide, and she blinks, trying to take all of that information in.

“So what are you saying, Kevin? That the guys got to you or what?”

Kevin shakes his head.

“I don’t know. I don’t know.”

“How long have you been feeling like this?”

He checks his watch.

“Three and a half hours?”

“Have you…talked to Pete yet?”

“What? No way! No, no, he’d never…I would never tell him. It’s Unmentionable, okay?”

Jenny doesn’t say anything right away. She merely reaches out a hand to cup her husband’s cheek. He leans into the touch, both shocked and immensely grateful that Jenny wasn’t running to the message boards to gleefully taunt him.

She’s so patient and understanding that it hurts. A sharp pain shoots through his chest, but he’s had these kinds of anxiety attacks after word vomiting before, so he doesn’t mention it. Instead, he pulls Jenny back into him, and she moves towards him. He kisses her, long and slow.

“This whole Pete thing will be behind me tomorrow,” he thinks when he finally gets inside her.

 _“Pete’s **thing**. Behind me. Tomorrow,”_ his brain helpfully repeats.

He suddenly hears for himself what the guys have been pointing out for years. Fuck Taco and Andre and Ruxin. Fuck those guys. And fuck Pete. Fuck, Pete.

_“Fuck, Pete.”_

And he moans loudly. It’s enough to set Jenny off, and suddenly she’s coming hard. And he can’t hold back a second longer either.

“I love you, Kevin,” she says as they readied for bed. “No matter what, okay? Just…tell me what I can do.”

“You don’t have to do anything, babe. You’re already wife number one.”

Her smile is radiant, and he wants nothing more than to go back to when he didn't have to pretend that the Pete-sized hole inside of him wasn’t really there.


End file.
